


Vincitori e vinti

by Sango



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: La squadra di Tsukishima vince una partita contro quella di Kuroo.Kuroo decide di vendicarsi a modo suo.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 13
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Vincitori e vinti

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla quarta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom, prompt Spokon. XD

Avevano iniziato a vivere insieme poco più di un anno prima. Tsukishima aveva deciso di andare a studiare a Tokyo e Kuroo gli aveva proposto di dividere il suo appartamento non appena lo aveva saputo. Insomma, non poteva certo farsi scappare una simile opportunità.   
Tsukishima aveva accettato e, dopo appena due settimane di convivenza, Kuroo aveva iniziato a corteggiarlo. C'erano voluti diversi mesi di battute sarcastiche, occhiatacce e insulti più o meno velati, ma non si era mai dato per vinto e, alla fine, il biondo aveva ceduto ed erano diventati ufficialmente una coppia.  
Certo, la vita con Kei non era proprio semplicissima, ma di certo Kuroo non si annoiava mai. E, in ogni caso, c'erano anche molti lati positivi. Kai poteva anche essere antipatico quanto voleva, ma Kuroo aveva capito abbastanza in fretta che era anche estremamente dolce, almeno quando pensava che nessuno lo notasse. E farlo arrabbiare era divertente proprio come quando frequentavano ancora entrambi il liceo. Senza contare il sesso.   
Il sesso con Kei era qualcosa di spettacolare! Erano forse gli unici momenti in cui si lasciava andare davvero e Kuroo ne approfittava sempre senza farsi nessuna remora. Ci aveva messo qualche settimana, dopo che si erano messi ufficialmente insieme e avevano fatto l'amore per la prima volta, ma aveva scoperto che a Kei piaceva essere dominato, nonostante lui avesse cercato di negarlo in ogni modo. Gli piaceva che fosse il suo compagno a prendere il controllo, e gli piaceva anche essere maltrattato almeno un po', e Kuroo si era reso conto che durante il sesso avrebbe potuto fargli praticamente qualsiasi cosa e che lui non si sarebbe comunque lamentato. Era stata una sorpresa destabilizzante, perché l'aveva messo di fronte alle sue responsabilità: il piacere di Kei dipendeva interamente da lui, ed era compito suo capire fin dove potevano spingersi, perché l'ultima cosa che voleva era fargli del male. Allo stesso tempo, però, era stata anche una scoperta elettrizzante. Perché sì, a lui piace avere il controllo in ogni situazione, sesso compreso, e gli piaceva anche essere un po' crudele. Motivo per il quale aveva passato gli ultimi tre mesi a sperimentare ogni tipo di giochino sul quale fosse riuscito a mettere le mani, e ogni tipo di situazione più o meno estrema alla quale fosse riuscito a pensare. Non era mai stato così soddisfatto, a livello sessuale, in tutta la sua vita, e non è che nei due anni dalla fine del liceo all'arrivo di Kei si fosse fatto mancare qualcosa, o qualcuno.  
Quel giorno le loro università si affrontavano in una partita amichevole di pallavolo. Kuroo era diventato il capitano della sua squadra proprio all'inizio di quell'anno, mentre Tsukishima era passato da essere un rookie di belle speranze a vero e proprio pilastro della squadra. Per tutta la settimana non avevano fatto altro che lanciarsi frecciatine divertite su quello che sarebbe successo durante la partita, ma la loro routine non era cambiata per niente. In fondo, giocavano entrambi talmente spesso che quell'atmosfera era del tutto normale a casa loro.  
Poi la partita iniziò e si concluse. Con la vittoria della squadra di Tsukishima. Kuroo si congratulò con il capitano avversario per la bella partita, il sorriso sulle labbra, ma in realtà non è che l'avesse presa proprio benissimo. Perdere non gli era mai piaciuto granché, ma perdere contro Kei piaceva ancora di meno. Perciò pensò che una piccola vendetta da parte sua fosse doverosa.  
"Non pensare che finisca qui" gli sussurrò, mentre gli passava accanto, a voce talmente bassa da essere certo che potesse sentirlo solo lui.   
E Kei lo aveva sentito di certo, e aveva capito a cosa si stava riferendo, perché Kuroo lo vide deglutire e si gustò il brivido che scosse il suo corpo.   
Arrivò a casa per primo, ma non fu certo una sorpresa per lui: Kei doveva essere con i suoi compagni di squadra, a festeggiare la vittoria. Kuroo non si preoccupava, certo com'era che il suo compagno sarebbe venuto via il prima possibile, dato che non gli era mai piaciuto passare il suo tempo a gozzovigliare con gli altri, chiunque essi fossero. Il tempo di farsi una doccia e di infilarsi un paio di boxer neri, e Kei aprì la porta dell'appartamento, esattamente come lui aveva previsto. E Kuroo gli diede appena il tempo di entrare in casa prima di mettere in atto ciò a cui non aveva smesso di pensare dalla fine dell'incontro.  
“In ginocchio” gli ordinò, non appena si fu sfilato le scarpe.  
“Come?” si stupì Kei, guardandolo con espressione sconcertata.  
“Ho detto in ginocchio. Adesso!”  
Il suo fu quasi un ringhio e Kei fu scosso da un altro brivido, ma fece come gli era stato detto. Kuroo lo osservò solo per un paio di secondi, gustandosi la sua obbedienza, prima di colmare con pochi passi la distanza che li separava. Senza aggiungere altro, si abbassò i boxer, svelando la sua erezione che diventava sempre più grossa, e gliela sfregò sul volto.   
"Mi devi qualcosa, Kei-chan. Lo sai che non mi piace perdere" gli disse, con un sorriso perfido, mentre continuava a muovere il proprio membro per tutta la sua faccia. "Mani dietro la schiena" gli ordinò.   
Kei eseguì dopo appena un momento di incertezza e il ghigno di Kuroo si fece ancora più largo.   
"Non muoverle da lì o sarò costretto a punirti, e non ti piacerà. Hai capito?"   
Il respiro di Kei si fece incerto, ma lui annuì comunque. Aveva le guance rosse e le pupille dilatate, e Kuroo pensò di non aver mai visto uno spettacolo più bello.   
"Ora mi prenderò la mia rivincita. Apri la bocca" comandò ancora, e il ragazzo ai suoi piedi lo fece senza discutere.  
Kuroo affondò tra le sue labbra senza troppi riguardi. Non era la prima volta che si scopava la bocca di Kei, ma quel giorno voleva qualcosa di più. Voleva possederlo, voleva che fosse del tutto in suo potere, e voleva che Kei accettasse il suo dominio con ogni fibra del suo essere. Perciò si spinse a fondo, e continuò ad avanzare un po' di più a ogni nuova spinta. Non aveva nessuna fretta, ma non gli concesse comunque nemmeno un attimo di tregua, continuò a muoversi senza sosta, deciso a raggiungere il suo obiettivo.  
Sentiva Kei mugolare e lamentarsi, ma lo ignorò senza alcun rimorso. In fondo, sentirlo emettere quei suoni disperati non faceva altro che gettare benzina sul fuoco della sua eccitazione, e quella sera aveva deciso che si sarebbe preso tutto quello che avesse potuto, senza farsi nessuno scrupolo.   
Quando finalmente gli fu tutto dentro, Kei aveva gli occhi spalancati e il suo panico era più che evidente. E Kuroo dovete fare un enorme sforzo per evitare di venire in quel preciso istante. Si morse l'interno della guancia per riuscire a ridarsi un contegno e solo a quel punto si sfilò di qualche centimetro e gli sprofondò di nuovo in gola.   
Kei provò ad allontanare la testa, ma Kuroo si aspettava quella reazione istintiva e fu pronto a impedirglielo. Gli mise una mano dietro la nuca, obbligandolo a stare fermo, e continuò a scoparselo con movimenti regolari, senza smettere nemmeno per un secondo di guardarlo. Ci vollero diversi minuti, ma alla fine Kei si arrese completamente a lui. Kuroo lo vide nell'espressione del suo volto, e lo sentì nella rilassatezza della sua gola, e a quel punto perse definitivamente la battaglia con il suo controllo. Accelerò i movimenti, sbattendo il pube sulla sua faccia a ogni affondo, senza nessun riguardo.  
Kei era stupendo, gli occhi leggermente socchiusi e le labbra spalancate per poter accogliere la sua grossa erezione. Continuava a emettere dei versi deliziosi, anche se Kuroo era certo che non se ne rendesse nemmeno conto. Era bellissimo, ed era suo, ed era momento di ribadirlo. Portò anche l'altra mano dietro la sua nuca e lo tenne fermo mentre lo scopava con ancora per forza. Raggiunse l'orgasmo direttamente dentro la sua gola e non gli permette di allontanarsi fino a quando non si fu svuotato del tutto. E perfino allora continuò a tenerlo immobilizzato, obbligandolo a ingoiare tutto il suo seme.   
Quando lo lascio libero, Kei si piegò su se stesso, iniziando a tossire, ma Kuroo non aveva intenzione di dargli tregua. Anche perché, a giudicare dalla macchia umida che si allargava sul davanti dei suoi pantaloni, non era affatto la tregua ciò che Kei desiderava.   
"Tirati su e seguimi" gli ordinò. "Ho appena iniziato con te!"

Tre mesi dopo le loro squadre si affrontarono di nuovo, e di nuovo vinse quella di Tsukishima. Fu proprio il suo ragazzo a segnare il punto decisivo, murando una sua schiacciata, e questo non era un affronto che Kuroo potesse lasciar correre.  
"Mi punirai anche stanotte?" gli chiese il suo bellissimo ragazzo, con gli occhi che brillavano, quando lui gli si avvicinò per fargli le congratulazioni.  
E Kuroo ghignò perfido.   
"Ti punirò subito, e poi più tardi, e domani, e per tutta la settimana, perché è quello che ti meriti!"   
Con una scusa qualunque lo portò in bagno e gli infilò un plug dentro, accendendolo subito e settandolo alla massima potenza. Kei gemette forte, ma lui non ebbe nessuna pietà.   
"Ora puoi andare a festeggiare la vittoria con i tuoi compagni di squadra, e resterai con loro per due ore esatte. È superfluo dirti che non hai il permesso di toglierlo né di spegnerlo, vero?" altro gemito disperato di Kei e altro ghigno perfido di Kuroo. "E ti consiglio di non mangiare e di non bere troppo, perché ho intenzione di riempire io il tuo stomaco, stanotte."   
Kei lo vide allontanarsi, soddisfatto di se stesso, e si fece forza per seguirlo. Sapeva che le prossime ore sarebbero state una vera e propria tortura, ma aveva già l'acquolina in bocca e non vedeva l'ora che passassero, per potersi gustare ciò che il suo compagno gli aveva promesso.


End file.
